


The Best Kind

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Damsels in Distress, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Indigo Dreams, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy gets rescued by the best kind of savior.





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 27 - Indigo Dreams

"Hey there." 

The sky was dark when Darcy opened her eyes; indigo along the horizon. 

"Where am I?"

"Your ship crashed. I saved you." The matter-of-fact news demanded neither thanks nor praise. Then, after a moment, there was an amused, "You're welcome." 

Darcy pushed herself up on her elbow to get a good look at her savior. 

And it was. 

Good. 

"Hi." 

"Hi, yourself."

“Is this a dream?”

The woman smirked. "It is if you want it to be."

Darcy let her eyes wander. "What kind of dream?"

Her savior laughed and leaned in close. "For you? The best kind."

**Author's Note:**

> My heart belongs to Tessa Thompson.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171338427708/the-best-kind)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
